elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3305/February
02 FEB Celebrity Admits to Faking Disappearance The actor Consuela Knight, who recently vanished from her private yacht along with its crew, has been located at a luxury retreat. An anonymous reporter told independent newsfeed The Sovereign: “Consuela Knight was spotted alive and well at the Skyglow Havens on the Rhea Archipelago, where she had been living under a false identity.” “When challenged, Ms Knight admitted that her disappearance was in fact an elaborate hoax. Fearing that her career was fading, she arranged her ‘mysterious’ disappearance to enhance her fame, paying her crew enormous sums to follow suit.” “Ms Knight has now fled Rhea and is presumably living in seclusion elsewhere.” Many of Knight’s fans have disputed this account, claiming that such elaborate deception is out of character for the actor. Authorities have accepted the explanation, however, and the investigation has been officially closed. Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Pharmaceutical giant Vandermeer Corporation has won the licence to distribute Vitadyne Labs’s nanomedical product. In a statement, Professor Katrien Rook said the organisation’s infrastructure and supply routes meant the nanomeds would soon be available to the galactic community. Hadrian Augustus Duval has broadcast a message following the purge of isolationist group Nova Imperium, vowing to continue to pursue his claim on the Imperial throne. During the transmission, Duval claimed to have assumed the title of the recently executed Imperator Kaeso Modanticus, and accused Arissa Lavigny-Duval’s regime of brutality and terror. In other news, actor Consuela Knight, who recently vanished from her private yacht along with its crew, has been located at a luxury retreat. When questioned, Ms Knight admitted that her disappearance was an elaborate hoax designed to enhance her ailing career. Many of Knight’s fans have disputed this account, but authorities have accepted the explanation. And finally, billionaire investor Lexi October has announced plans to save technology company Supratech from bankruptcy by funding a commodity drive. October confessed an admiration for the company’s imagination and expertise, and said she hoped the enterprise would provide Supratech with the materials necessary to resume its innovative work. And those are the main stories this week. 07 FEB Supratech Initiative Concludes A commodity drive to revive technology company Supratech has ended successfully, with large numbers of materials being delivered. Scorpio DeVorrow, CEO of Supratech, announced: “We are immensely grateful to Lexi October for her timely investment, to the People's Rakapila Progressive Party for organising the campaign, and to all the traders who delivered these commodities. This has brought the company back from the brink, and secured our future.” Business analysts have suggested that adding Supratech to her investment portfolio reveals Lexi October’s ambitions to break into the lucrative personal-computer market. Contributors to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Stone Enterprise in the Rakapila system. Campaign for New Xeno-Research Centre Dr Roy Casimir of the Holloway Bioscience Institute has announced plans to construct a research centre focusing on new life forms discovered by the galactic community: “The development of the Codex has led to a number of xenological discoveries. Our aim is to construct a dedicated scientific facility to analyse these incredible lifeforms.” “We therefore request quantities of Cobalt, Indium and Tantalum to be delivered to Williams Vision in the Nahuaru system.” “In addition, we ask pilots to provide us with exploration data, which will form the core of our xenological research catalogue. Nahuaru Crimson Bridge Int has agreed to fund the initiative and reimburse contributing pilots.” The initiative begins on the 7th of February 3305 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Kincaid Raises Concerns after Nova Imperium President Gibson Kincaid has sought to illustrate potential threats to the Alliance, highlighting isolationist group Nova Imperium as an example. Speaking to the Alliance Tribune, President Kincaid said: “The rise of such radical beliefs demonstrates how quickly the other superpowers might turn against us. Had the recent military conflict ended differently, the Empire would have callously abandoned humanity's united struggle against the Thargoid threat.” “All other leaders are looking elsewhere, pretending Nova Imperium never happened. But I have the courage to give a voice to our people’s fears. The Alliance must prepare to stand alone against any aggressor, whether human or alien!” Prime Minister Edmund Mahon later released a brief response: “I remind President Kincaid that his focus should be on diplomatic duties, as agreed by the Assembly. Inter-superpower cooperation against the Thargoids remains unchanged, and the Empire’s internal politics do not concern the Alliance.” 08 FEB Secret Research Outpost Attacked A Federal Navy vessel has reported the discovery of an unregistered outpost with all occupants murdered, following a response to an automatic distress signal. The incident is being investigated by the Federal Intelligence Agency. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim made the following statement: “This remote lunar base was designed to prevent detection, and yet it has been located and invaded by unknown forces who chose to gun down its inhabitants. It appears access codes were used to bypass security systems, as there are no signs of forced entry.” “Initial findings suggest the outpost was dedicated to advanced nuclear research. This may have been a targeted attack in order to steal a power source, a weapon, or valuable data.” “We are conducting a thorough examination of the site, and expect to learn more soon.” 09 FEB Ambrose Foundation Bankrupted Overnight The family-run Ambrose Foundation, a multi-billion credit institution, has lost its entire fortune in a single day. Business analyst Marlon Royce reported on Vox Galactica: “The Ambrose Foundation combines the wealth of several centuries-old royal and noble houses. It is primarily involved in corporate investment and occasional charity work.” “All of that changed abruptly when its accountants announced the loss of 100% of all assets, worth nearly three hundred billion credits. Inexplicably, everything the foundation owned has been liquidated and transferred to anonymous accounts at banks scattered throughout the galaxy.” “Local security services are investigating a possible data hack. But of greater concern is the disappearance of family heiress Lady Talitha Ambrose. Some fear she has been kidnapped and forced to provide authorisation codes to her colossal inheritance.” 10 FEB Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. A Federal Navy vessel has discovered an unregistered outpost with all occupants murdered. According to the Federal Intelligence Agency, early evidence suggests the outpost was dedicated to advanced nuclear research. The Ambrose Foundation, a multi-billion credit institution, has lost its entire fortune, prompting security services to investigate a possible data hack. Family heiress Lady Talitha Ambrose has also disappeared, fuelling fears of abduction by those responsible for the loss of her inheritance. Meanwhile, a commodity drive to revive technology company Supratech has ended successfully. Scorpio DeVorrow, the company’s CEO, announced that the efforts had brought the company back from the brink and secured its future. In other news, President Gibson Kincaid has used Nova Imperium to illustrate potential threats to the Alliance. Kincaid argued that the rise of such radical movements demonstrated how the other superpowers might turn against the Alliance. Finally, Dr Roy Casimir of the Holloway Bioscience Institute has announced plans to build a research centre focusing on new life forms discovered by the galactic community. Dr Casimir said the development of the Codex had led to a number of xenological discoveries, and that the institute intended to construct a dedicated scientific facility to analyse these lifeforms. And those are the main stories this week. 14 FEB Xeno-Research Campaign Ends A campaign from the Holloway Bioscience Institute to build a xenological research centre has concluded successfully. Chief researcher Dr Roy Casimir told the media: “Thanks to Nahuaru Crimson Bridge Int we now have sufficient materials to build a planetary outpost where our scientists can study lifeforms identified by the galactic community.” “We are also grateful for the exploration data provided by many pilots, which will help us create a new research catalogue.” Pilots who took part in the campaign can now collect their rewards from Williams Vision in the Nahuaru system. Merope Defence Initiative The Atlas Research Group has urgently requested military materials to increase security in the Merope system. Defence Director Jacob Chowdhury said: “The Thargoid presence throughout the Pleiades Nebula continues to be a major threat. To reassure the public, Atlas is investing in improved defences for the Merope system.” “Traders are invited to deliver Reactive Armour and Military Grade Fabrics to Reed's Rest. To help protect incoming ships from criminal elements, we have also allocated bounties to all wanted vessels in the system.” The initiative begins on the 14th of February 3305 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Thief Strikes Again A number of invaluable art treasures have been stolen from the Museum of Civilisation on Mars. Museum historian Dr Imogen Ryang said: “The stolen pieces include Rembrandt’s Self-Portrait with Two Circles (17th Century), Guernica by Picasso (20th Century) and Terra Absentia by Zoe Okeke (23rd Century). Each of the works was replaced with the image of a winking cat.” “The loss of so many cultural artefacts is incalculable. This despicable criminal should have been hunted down long ago.” Culture journalist Kioko McGrath published an alternative view in The Federal Times: “High-profile crimes such as this have resulted in the ‘winking cat’ motif becoming a popular anti-establishment symbol, appearing in advertising, graffiti and music. Ironically, the calling card of an art thief is now itself a culturally significant work of art.” 15 FEB Heiress Confirmed Missing The Ambrose Foundation has confirmed that Lady Talitha Ambrose is missing, and that all of its assets have been lost. Baroness Oksana Ambrose, head of the institution, told the media: “Everything we own has been transferred from our accounts to who knows where. Emergency funds are being used to settle debts and pay staff, but essentially the Ambrose Foundation is ruined.” “I can only assume that vicious criminals have kidnapped Lady Talitha and tortured her into surrendering her inheritance.” “I have used the last of our reserves to hire the Wallglass Investigations Agency. I pray that they can locate and rescue my beloved daughter.” 16 FEB Nuclear Weapon Stolen The Federal Intelligence Agency has discovered that a nuclear weapon has been taken from an unregistered outpost. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim made the following statement: “Further examination of the outpost discovered last week confirms that it was home to unlicensed nuclear research. Personnel at the site were constructing a portable fusion warhead codenamed the Lucifer Device.” “One operational prototype was produced, but we have failed to locate it. Our assumption is that whoever invaded the base now possesses a movable bomb with a 300 megaton yield – enough to destroy an entire city.” “This investigation is a top priority and we are exploring all available leads.” 17 FEB Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Federal Intelligence Agency has revealed that a nuclear weapon was taken from an unregistered outpost discovered last week, where dozens of personnel were gunned down by unknown perpetrators. The portable warhead, codenamed the Lucifer Device, is believed to possess enough power to destroy an entire city. The Ambrose Foundation has confirmed that Lady Talitha Ambrose is missing, and that the family’s entire fortune has been lost. Believing that Lady Talitha has been kidnapped as part of the theft, the family has employed the Wallglass Investigations Agency to locate the missing heiress. A campaign held by the Holloway Bioscience Institute to build a xenological research centre has concluded successfully. The new planetary outpost will be used to study lifeforms identified by the galactic community. In other news, a number of priceless artefacts, spanning centuries of artistic history, have been stolen from the Museum of Civilization on Mars. In each case, the works were replaced with the image of a winking cat. Finally, the Atlas Research Group has called for shipments of military materials to increase security in the Merope system. The initiative started with pledges from Atlas that public safety in the face of continued Thargoid activity remains a priority. And those are the main stories this week. 21 FEB Merope Defence Initiative Concludes A military supply campaign to increase security in the Merope system has concluded successfully. Jacob Chowdhury, Defence Director of the Atlas Research Group, said: “Our gratitude to all the pilots who delivered Reactive Armour and Military Grade Fabrics. These resources will prove vital in enhancing Merope’s defences against Thargoid attacks.” The Atlas Research Group also helped protect traders from piracy by placing kill orders on all wanted ships in the system. Contributors to the campaign can now collect their rewards from Reed's Rest in the Merope system. Rivalry Triggers Conflict in Drevlyada A long-standing enmity between two military leaders has escalated into hostilities in the Drevlyada system. Details were provided by freelance warzone reporter Karleen Troy: “The personal rivalry between General Kendrick of Namab Purple Brothers and Marshal Cooper of Drevlyada League has lasted for years. Each frequently accuses the other of incompetence and endangering the people of Drevlyada.” “This grudge match has now spiralled into a state of open conflict. Both Kendrick and Cooper have asked the galactic community to provide support in crushing their opponent’s forces.” The two factions have set out week-long campaigns to take control of the Drevlyada system, which will begin on the 21st of February 3305. Defence Contractor Denies Safety Violations The weapons manufacturer Prax Incorporated has dismissed accusations of poor safety measures in its development and testing programs. Concerns were originally raised by Adley King of The Federal Times, as part of an investigation into weapons testing within inhabited sectors. CEO Lucina Prax gave this press statement: “I can assure Ms King that my company takes every precaution when evaluating its products. We have never – and will never – ignore safety protocols.” “Regarding these accusations, I am aware of the claims being made but have yet to see a single shred of evidence to support them. We act in full compliance with the most stringent industry regulations.” “3304 was a record year for Prax Incorporated. The latest version of our proprietary threat-recognition firmware propelled our stock to new heights, and we are developing a new system that I believe will be considered revolutionary.” 22 FEB Funding for Stolen Nuclear Weapon Traced The Federal Intelligence Agency has traced the funding of an illegal nuclear research outpost to the Zlota system. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim provided the following details: “Having successfully decrypted the outpost’s communications, we have determined that Zlota Federal Holdings was financing these unregistered research projects. Several of the organisation’s principal figures were covertly redirecting public funds to construct portable nuclear weapons.” “We suspect that one of these individuals became greedy and arranged for the outpost to be raided, acquiring the prototype Lucifer Device to subsequently sell on the black market.” “The FIA is currently questioning the Zlota Executive Council to learn more. It is crucial that we locate the Lucifer Device, which poses a serious threat to public safety.” 23 FEB Heiress’s Gambling Connections Revealed Lady Talitha Ambrose, the missing Ambrose Foundation heiress, has been alleged to have a history of gambling that may explain the sudden loss of her family’s entire fortune. Independent journalist Flint ‘Firemaker’ Lafosse commented on the Rewired news feed: “Baroness Oksana has convinced everyone that her daughter was kidnapped and forced to surrender her vast inheritance. What the baroness failed to mention is that Lady Talitha’s name has long been associated with an exclusive gambling circle named Jokers’ Deck.” “Some of the wealthiest individuals in the galaxy are believed to be associated with the group, including corporate CEOs, senior politicians, minor royals, pirate lords and cartel kingpins. Several famous names are rumoured to be in Jokers’ Deck, including at least one member of the Rochester family.” “Is it possible that Lady Talitha wasn’t kidnapped but is instead hiding in shame, having gambled away the entire Ambrose Foundation?” 24 FEB Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. The Federal Intelligence Agency has uncovered evidence that Zlota Federal Holdings funded an illegal outpost from which a portable nuclear weapon was recently stolen. It is believed that one of the faction’s members also arranged the theft, which resulted in the massacre of personnel working at the outpost. An independent journalist has claimed that Lady Talitha Ambrose is associated with the secretive gambling circle Joker’s Deck. It was proposed that the Ambrose Foundation’s bankruptcy may have followed a poor series of wagers from the missing heiress. A supply campaign to increase security in the Merope system has concluded successfully. The Atlas Research Group had arranged for military supplies to be delivered, reassuring the local populace of their ongoing protection from the Thargoid threat. In other news, the defence contractor Prax Incorporated has denied accusations that it has failed to comply with industry safety regulations. CEO Lucina Prax dismissed the claims, and stated that her company is working on a new weapons system following a record financial year. Finally, a personal rivalry between two military leaders has erupted into open military conflict in the Drevlyada system. The individuals concerned, General Kendrick and Marshal Cooper, have each asked the galactic community to provide them with support. And those are the main stories this week. 28 FEB Conflict in Drevlyada Resolved The battle in the Drevlyada system, which sprang from a long-running rivalry between two military leaders, has now ended. Warzone reporter Karleen Troy summarised: “The antagonistic relationship between General Kendrick and Marshal Cooper was finally resolved when both were executed by their own lieutenants, who were displeased with the huge loss of life resulting from their leaders’ quarrel.” “Both the Namab Purple Brothers and the Drevlyada League have agreed to honour commitments to members of the galactic community who fought on each side.” Independent pilots who took part in the conflict can now collect their rewards from the Drevlyada system. Supporters of Namab Purple Brothers should head to Wheeler Dock, while supporters of the Drevlyada League should travel to Grandin Port. Macrosphere Initiative Technology company Macrosphere is developing a specialised scanning device to detect illicit interference with personal robots. Macrosphere CEO Taniyah Sharpe provided the details: “The recent Mars Tribune scandal proved that the illegal reprogramming of robots is a genuine concern. Our Mech Scanner will allow robot owners to discover if their trusted servants have been compromised.” “A components drive is being organised by our partners, DS Leonis Industries. As well as shipments of micro controllers, auto fabricators and aluminium, we also require newly mined jewels, to channel the micro-lasers used by the Mech Scanner to detect interference. Deliveries should be made to Grandin Terminal in the DS Leonis system.” The initiative begins on the 28th of February 3305 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Category:GalNet